User blog:Mo2damo/Sumus fuiti...sed screw is, Im 'questus wiki revertebantur simul!
(Note: Before you do anything, please go to this shiny blue link to translate the title of this page!) now that that is over...WELCOME BACK TO THE MYSTICAL LAND OF WIKIA, WHERE DREAMS COME TRUE AND THEME PARKS MADE OF ICE CREAM AND PIE ARE A REALITY! My name is Mo2damo, as you should know, and over the next, say, month or so, I shall be undergoing the neccesary precautions to return the wiki to it's Factory Settings, so to speak. That is to bring it back to when we all hung out, and it wouldn't go in active for weeks at a time. I have kept in touch with thing and red via facebook, and in fact it was a certain conversation with the former that inspired me to write this... However, GE and dove are a different story. I'm pretty sure I can get dove back on here with a snap of the fingers, but I don't know what happened with GE. I have a theory that involves my hatred of touchscreens and lack of calories, but despite that my best hope is to link her to this on her message wall and hope she answers. Anyways, if we can fix the issue of the current inactivity, then there is still the problem of trying to get people to stay. Though this is the Young Justice Roleplay ''Wiki, I don't think any of us can honestly say we think of it as much more than a community where we can just hang out and have fun. So, the best advice I have on this is to just hang out. Have some fun. Thing, do some pranks. Red, be the Fez of our group (that is a reference to the television series ''That 70's Show, if you don't understand) and GE, go on random rants about Chocotaco's and One Republic. I'm sure most of you remember the classic "GE Funeral Conversation" on 2012 (documented ''here, ''I think). Well we used to have hilarious things like that all the time. Remember how way way back when we were on XMRPW I gave you all phil-like birds? GE got an Eagle or something and then Kap got a robot...but my point is that we used to have great fun on here, having the craziest hijinks ''every day. ''Hell, I got real f*cked up when it came to homework last year, but that's still happening this year and I'd rather be spending the time that I should be doing homework in hanging out with you guys, not watching a youtube video for the 5,318,008th time (type that number in a calculater and flip it upside down for laughs). Hell, I'd even be happy if thing posted another one of those depression-suicide blogs, since when we managed to make him feel better we all got even closer. Let's face it, real life can be shit. But there's no reason for the wiki to be shit as well. So come on, let's RP, let's write novels which we have no chance of completing and most of all, let's just hang out and do crazy shit on chat. -Sincerely, Sherlock 01:08, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Mo2damo